Hayden Fontaine
'Hayden Fontaine '''is a Breton Spellsword. Hayden is the child of the Ansei and Battlemage Seth Fontaine and the powerful sorceress Celia. He is also the grandchild of Erys, Raphael, Ventus and Lissa by his descent, and thus inherits potentially great power from his bloodlines. His sister is Emily Fontaine. Biography Hayden was born to Celia and Seth Fontaine, as part of the Fontaine Bloodline. He wields powers of both his his father's and mother's bloodlines. He doesn't know his true capabilities, and has grown up relatively normal, as far as it is known. Since young, Hayden was naturally like his Grandfather, possessing a quick, analytical mind that craved knowledge. Thus he was easy to teach. Hayden was trained to wield a spirit sword by his father, but he seems unable to utilize any advanced Shehai Technique, or form a full spirit sword, because his power isn't useful for crystallizing blades. Still, his learning allowed him to refine his own swordplay and perform attacks not possible with a normal sword. Hayden values the lessons he learnt, and will not recklessly loose his sword. Hayden was also educated in the arts, sciences and some elements of politics and warfare. His learning covered a bit of everything, and for certain subjects, he knows a great deal, enough to be considered an expert in those fields. As a possible future crown prince of his Empire, Hayden has to study hard, and ensure he has adequate knowledge for governance. His political knowledge is average. Hayden seems to have enjoyed his childhood as well, since his parents provided all that he needed to have a fulfilling time when growing up, and he was free to pursue his interests and hobbies. He seems to enjoy self reflection and reading. Hayden also seems to have an interest in fried food. Personality and Appearance Hayden is generally a pleasant person to those around him, and is mostly calm. He has a placid demeanor, but is very assertive, and will not give in to people trying to pressure him. He also seems immune to falling into the trap of following the masses and giving in to populism. Hayden has a strong sense of logic, and will be convinced by mainly reason, rather than emotion. He is also a reasonable person and does not like inflicting unnecessary suffering on others. Hayden is also very practical, and will normally put mission success before the safety or well being of team mates, even if he does consider it in the end. When he kills people, he doesn't even think twice, and aims to end the pain as fast as possible, without dragging on the enemy's suffering. Yet, Hayden possesses a tranquil calm, and doesn't fall into bloodlust or battle rage easily. Hayden has shown himself to think for the good of his country and those around him, even if the actions he takes may result in destruction and hate. He has a certain level of concern for his family and friends that far exceeds that which he shows to strangers. Unlike his nearly emotionless grandfather and apathetic father, Hayden actually does take time to talk to those he considers close and find out their problems. He also seems less oblivious to the emotions of others. Hayden is shown to appreciate the world for what it is, and does not complain about the flaws of the world that he lives in, enjoying even simple things, such as rain falling upon his skin, or petals swirling around him, dropped from trees ending their season of bloom. This is because Hayden knows that he himself is the greatest threat to existence, and so appreciates existence for simply ... existing. Hayden looks relatively young, with a clean shaven face. His eyes are a light, crystalline blue, and they glow in the dark. He has whitish silver hair, possibly passed down by his father. Hayden has a rather lean, fit body, although he does have a fair amount of muscle. Hayden stands at 6' 0", a bit less than his father. Powers and Abilities Hayden is an exceptional fencer and unarmed fighter, with very, very high strength and speed, due to intensive training and his innate powers. He is a practitioner of Sword Singing, learned from his father. While Hayden's technique with the Shehai is not advanced enough to create his spirit blade, he has used the same techniques to render any sword he touches much more deadly than it would normally be, the swords in his hand exhibit spiritual pressure, which allows Hayden to easily win blade locks and parry hard enough to disarm people or destroy their blades. Use of this spirit pressure techniques increase the degradation rate of weapons, though. Hayden can also use the principles from Sword Singing to enhance his punches by exerting his spirit pressure through his fists, increasing his already impressive strength. Hayden is fully ambidextrous where weapon use is concerned. He seems to prefer his left hand for wielding his chokuto, though. Hayden has shown that by snapping off the blade of his chokuto, he can use Sword Singing to crystallize a blade out of energy that is superior compared to his normal blade. Still, Hayden requires the hilt of his chokuto in order to use this technique. Hayden also switches to his right hand to wield the weapon in this form, although he is probably capable of doing it with both hands. By exerting spirit pressure, Hayden can extend the blade to cut targets further away, or use wind arcs to extend the slicing range of the blade considerably by creating razor sharp ripples of air that travel short distances. After a near death experience when fighting against a real Sword Singer, Hayden finally gained the spirit blade he worked extremely hard for. Hayden's sword manifests as a glowing blue broadsword, made of ethereal blue flames. The crossguard is a winged design. This sword is a manifestation of Hayden's ten years of just learning and refining a single skill from sword singing - how to cut. The blade hence can cut everything, including spells and special powers apart, serving as an extremely strong offensive and defensive weapon. Also, as Hayden's sword cuts not by cutting, but by applying the concept of being cut, it can cut things even at range. Hayden possesses a bloodline power inherited through Celia from Lissa, which allows him to utilize some natural energy. His body has shifted all the natural energy into a purely defensive form, and Hayden is therefore unable to learn and utilize the transmutations of his maternal grandmother. However, he has a permanent, weaker form of his grandmother's ultimate shield, known as "Divine Guard", which grants his body and clothes incredible resilience to damage, without hampering his magical ability. This also hardens his fists, and allows Hayden to hurt armored enemies by punching through their armor, and even break light armor with a punch. Hayden's reinforcement on his hands is enough to allow him to catch weapons with no effects, and even break them, with his hands, but his body can be cut and damaged, even if wounds cannot be made very deep or severe. Hayden doesn't possess much in terms of offensive spellcasting or powers, having only the ability to project hard magicka beams, which impart force into the target, and easily puncture their way through armor, ignoring resistances. The beams need to be warded to mitigate any damage they do, but their damage isn't immediately significant due to their penetrating power - the wounds they make are small, and cauterized. Hayden normally uses it only as a distraction, or long ranged attack if he cannot close the distance. Still, the beams can be rapid fired, and are capable of quickly causing grievous harm to enemies if taken lightly. Good targeting of weak spots can also make the beams more useful. These beams cannot be absorbed either. Hayden possesses a primary Fontaine Ability in the form of this skill known as Ephemeral Aetherfire, which seems to be white flames, known as Aetherfire, that burn away magic and wounds. It can be used by Hayden to instantly heal himself and others, cleanse afflictions and remove fatigue. Hayden can also use this power to instantly restore and repair weaponry that is damaged. Hayden seems to be able to use it as a powerful magic destroying ward that is strong enough to block all spells headed for him, and he can also use it to teleport and fly. Other possible effects are currently unknown, although Hayden doesn't seem to have the ability to use it offensively, and how it would work offensively remains a mystery. Aetherfire is very bright, and Hayden can also use it as a light source and to blind enemies. ''The true nature of Hayden's Aetherfire is a very strong conceptual ability. It is a white flame that feeds upon the concepts that pin reality, allowing Hayden to exterminate concepts in a blink of an eye. The versatility of this ability is immense, due to the fact that it is the most absolute and powerful form of destruction. By destroying the distance between Hayden and his area of arrival, he can teleport. By destroying the nature of attacks and damage, Hayden can negate attacks with his ward and cancel magic. By destroying the concept of wounds, Hayden can heal and unmake even fatal wounds, performing the miracle of resurrection. As an attack, Hayden's Aetherfire can break down the very concept of something existing, attacking not the physical reality, but the idea that the reality can even exist. This makes Aetherfire slice through any and all defense, and the destruction it creates cannot be restored, for the concept is already lost. Due to the threat Aetherfire poses to the material world itself, Hayden has made it a point to never utilize the offensive half of the power, for it risks devouring even the world itself entirely, annihilating not just Mundus, but also Oblivion and Aetherius, destroying even the Aedra and Daedric Princes. '' ''Through Aetherfire's ability to destroy and conquer even emptiness and boundaries, it can perform all creation, alteration and destruction, making the wielder all but infinite and omnipotent in the face of any ability, conceptual or otherwise. It is a power that conceptually is wielded by Hayden, and can only be wielded by Hayden, accepting no other master, and it cannot be reconfigured by anyone but Hayden. '' ''Hayden can potentially wield every possible power in the world, simply by using Aetherfire to destroy the "truth" where he doesn't possess that power. He can destroy the concept of death from applying to him, making it impossible for him to be killed in any way. Aetherfire's only weakness is that it can only erase what it is commanded to target and erase, making it possible to block with wards if targeted at the mage, it can be commanded to devour reality itself and become unstoppable. Aetherfire is also unable to actually remove Hayden's ability to use it, and Hayden cannot die because of Aetherfire's ability to rewrite his death, making it so that he continues to exist no matter what happens. Hayden naturally rejects all control effects, illusion effects and status effects due to his Ephemeral Aetherfire power. Hayden, as part of the Fontaine bloodline, will eventually stop aging and is biologically immortal. He has already stopped aging, at 17 years old, as a testament to his eventual power levels, should he realize them. Equipment Hayden uses a chokuto as a primary weapon, and wields it with great proficiency with his left hand, in a reverse grip, as he learned from his maternal grandfather. The sword is a mid tier blade made of steel, with no handguard and a wooden grip, carved with illegible words. Hayden's use of the blade is advanced enough for him to be able to extend the cutting edge of the blade past the tip, letting him nearly double the lethal length of the weapon without appearing to change anything, via Shehai Techniques. Using these spirit pressure techniques damages the blade, though, as it is too low quality to conduct the spirit pressure effectively. When used in its transformed state, Hayden's chokuto gains an orb that floats above the hilt of the broken sword, with two rings of white energy around it. Above that, a katana like blade floats. The orb, rings and blade move as one unit, but are not connected in any way. In this form, Hayden's sword is unnaturally sharp and deadly, parting armor like it is made of paper. Hayden also possesses a golden and silver blade, a longsword which cannot be broken, and can cut spirits. This weapon is rarely drawn by Hayden, and he doesn't keep it on his person, instead drawing it out of a floating mass of Aetherfire. Hayden dissipates it as Aetherfire as well, but the sword is not a Shehai. Said sword can handle Hayden's full spirit pressure, and is perfectly balanced, allowing him to use the maximum level of skill with the Fontaine swordplay and the Shehai techniques. Hayden otherwise wears clean, white robes, and does not utilize armor of any kind. This allows Hayden to move with a higher speed than any armor wearer, even if he is sacrificing protection, because his skin ability already makes him practically armored, and wearing armor is very pointless. Trivia * Hayden is named after Hayden Tenno fron Darksector Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:Males Category:The Children's Anuad